callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-H
The FN SCAR-H ('S'pecial 'O'perations 'F'orces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'H'eavy) is a primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is one of the more powerful assault rifles featured in-game; its range and damage is offset by a lower rate of fire and relatively small magazines. In-Game Single Player In Single Player, the SCAR-H is used commonly by the U.S. Army Rangers in the campaign, and is one of the weapons in the starting loadout for "Wolverines!" and "Exodus". It can be scavenged off of dead friendlies or found at specific points of the American campaign. It can be found with various attachments: with a foregrip in "S.S.D.D.", a red dot sight and a Masterkey in Wolverines! (Bling), and can also be found with a red dot sight (on its own), ACOG Scope, shotgun, its grenadier version, a Thermal Scope, or without any attachments. Furthermore, in Exodus it has a laser targeting sight, which is used to "laze" targets for the Stryker Armored Vehicle "Honey Badger". It is also a starting loadout for the Task Force 141 in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and can also be found in the Task Force 141 campaign mission "Just Like Old Times", with a thermal scope or shotgun under attachment. It uses a 30-round magazine, 10 rounds higher than in Multiplayer, and can carry a maximum of 300 rounds (30+270). Multiplayer Unlocked at Level 8 in multiplayer, the high damage and low recoil of the SCAR-H makes it popular among players, despite its small magazine capacity and relatively low rate of fire. Along with the FAL, it has the smallest magazine size of all the assault rifles (making this weapon a good choice for unlocking the "Surgical" title), and it also has a fairly long reload time. Stopping Power is useful with this weapon - though the rifle doesn't depend on it to be effective due to its relatively high damage, it can be useful to rack up more kills without reloading as many times or to preserve ammo if Scavenger is not unlocked. It is also extremely useful for close range fighting due to its high damage, although the TAR-21 is also an effective substitute. In medium range, the SCAR will also dominate most assault rifles because of its high damage. The rifle only comes with 60 total rounds (two magazines and one already in the gun), meaning that the SCAR-H will run out of ammo very quickly, making Scavenger a useful perk. The SCAR-H is arguably one of the most effective assault rifles at long range as it has good accuracy, precise iron sights, high damage, but has moderate vertical and slight side-to-side shaking, making it easier to control than guns with both high vertical and horizontal recoil. In Hardcore, the SCAR-H is a one shot kill at any range, unless shooting through cover - somewhat negating the need for extra ammunition, making Sleight of Hand a useful alternative due to the relatively long reload time. Due to its ability to kill targets in one shot, the SCAR-H is surprisingly effective in Hardcore. This is because it can be used well in close quarters, even hipfiring because of its high damage, though with moderate recoil and a low rate of fire. It is also decent firing full-auto at long range as it has lower recoil than the other one hit kill assault rifles. Using the ACOG sight in Hardcore is also a useful alternative to a sniper rifle, due to the previously mentioned power, and also due to the fact that the ACOG has no sway on assault rifles. *The iron sights on the SCAR-H are unobstructive, making the advantage of a Red Dot Sight minimal. *Scavenger and Extended Magazines both offset the small ammunition capacity (40) and small magazine (20). *Reload Canceling is not as effective when using the SCAR-H, but most so when using a partially depleted magazine. *The ACOG is an effective attachment that increases the zoom of aiming down the sights. One drawback is that it very noticeably narrows the player´s line of sight. It also increases recoil, but the SCAR-H has low enough recoil that fully automatic fire can still be controlled fairly easily. *Consider using the Bling perk to attach a sight and a grenade launcher or masterkey shotgun so you have something to fall back to if you run out of ammo. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines *Foregrip (Only found in the pit of S.S.D.D.) File:SCAR-_H_MW2.jpg|SCAR-H view File:SCAR-_H_Sights_MW2.jpg|SCAR-H Iron Sights File:iw4sp-20100408-2112362.jpg|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment in S.S.D.D. File:SCAR-H_Grenade_launcher.jpg|SCAR-H with M203 Grenade Launcher. Trivia *Directly under the iron sights the text reads "INFINITY WARD, USA. ENCINO, CA. www.infinityward.com and IW BROCK," followed by some indistinguishable characters. *Because of a glitch, in 3rd Person Multiplayer modes a SCAR-H with camouflage will lose its camouflage once the player changes to a secondary weapon. *In S.S.D.D., a SCAR-H with foregrip can be found in "The Pit." This configuration cannot be found anywhere else in the game; however, the SCAR-H's pickup and multiplayer kill icon shows a foregrip, showing that it could have been on the gun at one time. *The SCAR-H has a different reload animation with the Heartbeat Sensor attached because the charging handle is obstructed; instead, the bolt release is used. *In singleplayer, the SCAR-H's M203 makes the sound of a GP-25, but in multiplayer, it makes the regular sound of a M203. *The SCAR-H that can be taken from Dunn in the museum has a thermal scope which cannot be steadied, and it has the lower recoil of a Red Dot Sight or Holographic sight. *On the side of the SCAR-H, "Infinity Ward, USA, MK 17 Mod 0 Cal. 7.62x51 0048762" is written. *There is fingerprint on the front iron sight that is visible under the correct lighting. *The SCAR model that is held by the Ranger in the multiplayer menu background, is a SCAR-L, the 5.56 version of this rifle, which isn't in the game. Only the SCAR-H is used. *The SCAR-H fires a 7.62 round that is also fired by the AK-47, Their is a L version that fires a 5.56 nato round similar to the M4A1 The SCAR-H fires a 7.62 round that is also fired by the AK-47, Their is a L version that fires a 5.56 nato round similar to the M4A1 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons